


Mismatched Jewels

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: Valentine's Day romance?





	Mismatched Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mismatched Jewels By Jas Masson

Title: Mismatched Jewels  
Author: Jas Masson  
Rating: NC17 for discipline and explicit slash  
Spoilers: ??!!  
Disclaimer: Well, they're not mine, but they so shouldn't be CC's either. I mean, if you had something that beautiful would YOU cut off its arm? And to lose the other is just careless... He really doesn't deserve such pretty toys if he can't take care of them. *My* Alex has two arms, of course.  
Pairing: Sk/M/K. Um... I guess that should be tripling, right?  
Beta: Claire. Duh. Why try the rest when you've had the best?  
Dedication: Fox is spanked in Gaby's honour for keeping me smiling, Alex is spanked for Lorelei because she's beautiful and there's a happy ending for Renee as she's been blue. Remember I love you sweetie and this is for you. My Post-Apocalyptic Death fic will just have to wait for another day...<g>  
Summary: Valentine's Day romance?

* * *

Mismatched Jewels By Jas Masson

Walter surveyed the scene with satisfaction. A perfect setting for the perfect evening he had planned; a romantic dinner for three. A little good food, some good wine, and then off to bed for a lot of good loving. Walter smiled in contentment at the thought and pondered once again just what a lucky man he was. Following Alex's part in the downfall of the Consortium and the destruction of the plans for colonization he had firmly entrenched himself in Walter's life; and was more than welcome. He knew that, at the beginning, Alex had just stayed in case anything went wrong; the fear in his eyes every time some stranger in the street looked for too long at either Walter or Fox was an unmistakable indication of his feelings. So Walter had finally put his arms around Alex and stifled any protestations with a kiss.

The shy, uncertain hesitancy with which Alex had entered his and Fox's bedroom had broken his heart and, despite Fox's silent acceptance, the wistful worry in the bright green eyes when he looked at Fox cut Walter deeply. Walter had bridged the gap between them as best he could and prided himself on being successful. They were starting to interact with each other in bed now, not just through him, and this victory heartened him immensely. The shadowed look in Fox's eyes as he watched Alex when he thought no one was looking and the pathetically hopeless look in Alex's when he secretly watched Fox were still there though, but Walter was a determined man and he had decided that tonight, Valentines night, he would wipe that uncertainty away for good.

His lovers would be home soon and, after deliberately taking time off work to get everything just right for the evening, he was finally happy that it was just as his lovers deserved with... ten minutes to spare. He'd better get moving, he thought, just as Fox's car pulled up. Damn. But he reasoned that he could run upstairs now and hop in the shower so that when he came down he'd be dressed up and ready and therefore still be as presentable as possible when Fox saw him for the first time this special evening. He turned towards the stairs but stopped as his glance fell on Fox. Well, damn again, he looked good.

Fox was standing in front of the house with a box in his hand, which he appeared to be talking to. Walter watched for a minute then revised his opinion. He's talking to himself about the box he decided. He only gets that really cross frown when he's angry with himself. Walter felt a wave of pleasure at the thought of how well he could read his lover and how adorable he was when he was giving himself a good talking to and so he decided to wait.

Fox entered the house still grumbling quietly to himself and completely focused on his box. So it was quite a surprise when he found himself enveloped in Walter's arms. He glared up at the man holding him in mock anger at being so caught. Walter smiled at him rather foolishly. Fox knew that look. That was an ice cream on the nose, odd socks, hideously clashing tie, sleepy drool on the face, isn't-my-lover-adorable look. The one that made him feel all warm inside and yet simultaneously a complete idiot.

"What?" he demanded defensively, surreptitiously checking his teeth for rouge lettuce.

"Nothing," Walter said, still grinning. "I'm going to grab a shower and get changed. You stay here and talk to your box."

"What?!" But Walter just kissed him on the nose and headed upstairs.

"Now, what's he talking about?" Fox asked the parcel he held.

He soon forgot his lover's eccentricity however, as he once again considered the problem at hand. "I must be some kind of fool," he muttered to himself as he put the box down and mulled over its contents.

He sighed loudly as he took something out of the box and then left it on the side, going into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Alex watched him go silently from the doorway where he had arrived on assassin quiet feet moments before, drinking a can of Coke. He'd stayed silent not wanting to intrude as Fox and Walter shared a special moment and, as Walter left, he watched still, wondering why Fox looked so sad as he stared at the mysterious box. His natural curiosity had the better of him before Fox was even out the door and he approached it cautiously.

He opened it silently and his breath caught at the contents. It was on old picture of Walter's 'Nam unit that they had found him looking at a few weeks back. It had just been a worn snap shot of them all smiling and laughing at a barbecue before the action had started; hanging drunkenly off each other, grinning and performing for the camera. Walter had told them how he had kept it with him through all that had followed. When he had been frightened or uncertain he would always look at that picture and remind himself of the men he was fighting with, who he was supporting and who were supporting him, of the lifestyle he was fighting for and he always found his courage again. He'd told them that the picture was a reminder of what he was fighting for, what he was going to return to. It represented a place where he belonged.

It had been damaged quite badly in those years, and Alex was stunned to see just how well it had been restored and framed. His hands shook slightly at the thoughtfulness of the gift. That was just like Fox. He'd go along seemingly so wrapped up in himself and his quest that you'd think he didn't care about anything else and then suddenly you'd find your favorite food in the icebox, or TV programs you liked but had forgotten were on recorded, your robe hanging by the fire on cold nights. Just like Fox and Walter, that is. Alex didn't kid himself it was anything but courtesy that Fox didn't leave him out. Anyway, he obviously hadn't bought him anything for Valentine's Day. Alex's gut wrenched at the thought and he sighed sadly as he reached inside his jacket pocket, removing his own gift and putting it down on the table next to Fox's. With one last look he went to put the picture back in the box, but started guiltily when he heard a noise behind him and spun to face Fox.

It was an accident. Alex would swear it was, but he dropped the picture, and as it went it took the forgotten can of Coke with it. They both stared in immobile horror for a moment as the glass shattered and the Coke spilled all over the picture.

"Oh my God!"

"What have you done?!"

They both pounced on the remnants of the present, but it was too late, it was ruined.

Fox looked up at the table and saw a smaller open box by his own. In it was a pair of cufflinks. Fox felt a pang of something he couldn't quite define when he saw them. He remembered a few months ago they had walked past a jewellery store and Walter had commented on how the emeralds in the window were just the colour of Alex's eyes, and the cufflinks were small emeralds set in gold.

Alex was buying Walter jewellery. Ok, it wasn't a ring, but... no one had bought HIM jewellery. Clearly Alex hadn't even bothered to buy him anything at all he thought with an unwelcome hollowness in his stomach, which he dismissed angrily. They looked terribly expensive as well. And Alex had just ruined his present, which had only cost him a few beers for the Gunmen and the price of a nice frame. Bastard! He'd ruined Fox's present to make his beautiful, expensive gift look all the better. It was clear that, as far as Alex was concerned, the only important people here were himself and Walter. Fox swallowed down his hurt and embraced his anger.

"You Rat Bastard! You did that on purpose!"

Alex flinched at the anger in Fox's words and withdrew protectively into his shell of indifference.

Alex stared at Fox with cool mocking eyes, reminding him of the beautiful but cold emeralds on the table, "Did what? Broke a picture frame? Don't make such a fuss. Surely that's not the only thing you got Walter? Don't you think he's worth more?" He cocked an elegant eyebrow at his own beautifully presented gift.

Fox swallowed hard, clearly Alex didn't think he was worth anything at all, "Yes, well, you see, we don't need expensive gifts. What we have is real. You're only here on sufferance. No wonder you have to buy your way into his affections the same way you bought your way into our bed with consortium information."

Alex's face blanched, but Fox was too hurt, no, angry, he meant angry, to notice, "You know as well as I do it's only a matter of time until he sees past your looks, before he remembers what you were and realises what a mistake he's made. You're just buying time until he comes to his senses and gets rid of you."

The colour drained from Alex's face as they stood there staring at each other for a long moment before Alex turned and headed for the door. Fox was shocked at the angry words that had escaped him. He wanted to apologize, to say he didn't mean it - it certainly wasn't true - and, my God, Alex was leaving, he couldn't possibly let Alex leave. He reached his hand out automatically for Alex's arm, but as soon as he touched him Alex's eyes flashed emerald fire and he pushed Fox away roughly.

Fox was surprised by the force and stumbled backwards losing his balance. He twisted his hands underneath him and landed on them, unfortunately on the broken glass. Cursing to himself, he struggled up, ignoring the sharp pain in his hand, focused on stopping Alex.

That proved to be unnecessary. Alex stood frozen in horror staring at Fox's bloody hand.

"Alex?" he asked softly. It broke Alex's shock and he flew to Fox's side grasping his bloody wrist and examining his hand intently.

"Oh God," his voice was cracked and broken, all traces of the indifferent triple agent wiped out at the sight of Fox's blood, "Oh God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't..."

"Hush," Fox said, trying to stop Alex's obvious distress. To his horror there were tears in Alex's beautiful eyes, "It's just a scratch."

"I never meant to hurt you," came the rough whisper that Fox could barely hear and their eyes met in perfect understanding.

That was how Walter found them when he came downstairs in response to the crash, the two of them staring at each other intently, bloody hands clasped.

***

"Fox, how could you say such a thing?" Walter asked in dismay when the whole story came out.

Fox shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't mean it."

"You must have known how hurtful that would be."

"Well, it was because..." because he hurt me, Fox finished silently, but couldn't bring himself to say it. Since the searing moment when they had stared at each other, he and Alex had steadily avoided looking at each other, preferring instead to focus on Walter, in front of whom they stood like naughty children.

"Because...?" Walter prompted.

Fox just shrugged, eyes down, fiddling with the new bandage on his hand.

"And you were really going to leave, Alex?" Walter asked.

Alex muttered, "Well, he's right. I just get in the way here."

"You do not! Alex, you must know how much we care about you." Walter lifted Alex's chin firmly and stared into green eyes, letting all the love he felt for the beautiful, damaged, complex young man flow from his own deep brown eyes.

Alex couldn't hold that intense gaze and his eyes filled as he looked away. "I keep thinking you'll come to your senses and he..." he gulped, "He only tolerates me for you."

Fox made a distressed noise; his own eyes filling as he heard Alex's painful words, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the younger man, overwhelmed with guilt.

"You've both behaved very badly today, you know. You were very hurtful, Fox, and Alex think how much it would hurt Fox and myself if you were to just leave. I think you both need to be punished, don't you?"

Fox scowled and Alex looked up wide-eyed. He'd never been disciplined by Walter before, although he knew that Walter often took Fox in hand when he'd placed himself in unnecessary danger and had equally hoped for and dreaded the day when Walter might take care of him that way. They both nodded though, each aware of how much they could have hurt the other.

Walter sighed heavily as he removed his jacket. He'd hoped for such a nice evening. He looked at his two precious young lovers and realised they were ignoring each other. Walter thought with a flash of insight that they would both try and use the safe option of focusing in him, rather than face each other. Well, they wouldn't, Walter decided, the path suddenly very clear to him. They'd come close to opening up to each other tonight and he was damned if he was going to let them fail now.

"You both have to realise how much you can hurt each other and that it is something you really want to avoid. I think the best way to do that is for you to spank each other," he said casually.

They both stared at him in horror, and he almost laughed at their identical expressions. He decided not to give them time to think about it.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered brusquely.

After a moment's hesitation they both began to obey, carefully stripping off their clothes. He admired the sleek perfect bodies exposed to his gaze as they studiously avoided looking at each other. They were both so beautiful, so different. They were roughly the same height but Fox seemed taller, his limbs long and elegant, body lean and toned. Alex looked bulkier, broader across the shoulders while his hips were still slender and his buttocks surprisingly lush, rounder than Fox's tight ass.

They both, however, had thickening cocks as they stripped in front of their lover until they both stood before him, with their eyes down and their cocks half erect

He adjusted himself in response before ordering, "Alex, go and sit on the couch."

Alex hesitatingly obeyed. Walter's choice of Alex as the first to spank the other was deliberate. Walter had been spanking Fox for a long time, whereas he was pretty sure Alex had never been spanked before or, at least, not as an adult. Walter and Fox had long appreciated how much the spanking aroused them, even when it was a punishment for Fox and Walter thought Fox might well take some of that more experienced enjoyment to the encounter. He knew, however, as surely as he knew the sun would rise in the east tomorrow that Alex would hate to hurt Fox, even justifiably spanking him. He knew he had to trust them to find a balance.

"Fox, go over Alex's lap."

Again there was that hesitation but Fox took a deep breath, Walter suspected he was reminding himself of Alex's tear filled eyes and walked over to Alex, placing himself over his knees. Walter watched silently as Alex stared at the beautiful ass presented over his lap. His hand reached out haltingly to caress the smooth skin of the perfect cheeks as he tried to continue breathing with the sight of Fox laid out so vulnerably for him.

Fox shivered in response to the tentative caress. His heart contracted as he remembered how hesitant Alex always was to touch him and, when he did, how warily humble he was when Fox permitted that touch in their bed. He'd been such a fool. How had he not noticed how vulnerable Alex was? His cock pulsed at Alex's touch and he realised that he was aroused at being so exposed in front of Alex. He hoped Alex spanked him hard for being so cruel to him. He deserved it. He ached for it.

Alex continued to reverently caress Fox's perfect skin, lost in the pleasures of being allowed to touch him so intimately. He felt the velvety heat of Fox's groin against his thighs and shivered with pleasure. He jumped when Walter spoke.

"Six spanks, Alex, three on each cheek. And I want them to be good proper smacks. If I think you're being too lenient, I'll get my belt and you can do six with that."

Alex looked up in horror at the very idea of the belt. He looked back down again, the reality of the situation hitting him suddenly. He moved his hands unconsciously over Fox's bottom as though to protect it in a gesture that touched Walter's heart.

"I can't. I can't hurt him," he blurted out.

"Yes you can. I know you don't want to and this will be a lesson to you to remind you to be honest and to remind you that you do have the power to hurt us both."

Alex shook his head in denial, stroking the soft skin gently.

"Yes," Fox demanded quietly but firmly, "I want you to. I want to feel it. I want to feel you."

Alex shivered at the low voice and raised his hand. It came down with a sharp crack that made them all jump and left a pink handprint on Fox's right cheek. Fox wriggled and Alex traced a trembling finger over his handprint on Fox's flesh. He brought his hand down again on the other cheek, making Fox jump. Alex felt the sting in his palm and almost lost his nerve, fearing for the tender skin beneath his hand but he felt the hard hot cock press against his thighs and found the courage to continue.

He spanked Fox's bare bottom twice quickly feeling Fox jump in response and press himself against Alex. Alex fought for breath as Fox's cock pressed against him and his perfect ass bore the mark of his hand. He smacked the wriggling bottom again twice before resting his hand gently on the hot, pink flesh, lost in the sensation of Fox moaning and rubbing against him as he soothed the sting with his hand. Fox climbed off his lap to kneel in front of him. Alex trembled at the sight. He looked so beautiful kneeling there flushed and breathless before him. Fox smiled at him. A sweet smile that made his insides melt as Fox reached out his hand to wipe at Alex's own hot face. He only realised as Fox wiped away the tears that he had been crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and his voice was an unrecognisable choke, "So sorry for everything."

Fox smiled at him and cupped his face in a gentle hand, and Alex had to tear his eyes away. He looked at Walter standing smiling at them, "I'm sorry," he said, flushed with shame and gratitude that Walter had given him this chance to be part of something so beautiful.

"Don't be," Walter said in his beautiful voice, smooth as honey, "Now let Fox show you how much you mean to him."

In relief Alex slid off the couch and helped Fox up to sit on it. He went eagerly over Fox's lap, shivering at the though of being as exposed to them as Fox had been to him. He was glad they were going to punish him. He knew he deserved it, he welcomed it.

Fox rubbed the round cheeks gently. Alex was so beautiful, and he needed to be cared for so much. Fox realised now that this was his punishment, not the sweetly erotic six spanks Alex had delivered to him. Now Walter had shown him how vulnerable Alex was Fox didn't know if he could bear to hurt him. He had taken pleasure in Alex's hand and, many times before, from Walter's firm love and he knew that he had to try and give Alex the same feeling of cared for satisfaction that Walter gave him. He quivered at the thought of Walter trusting him so much with something so delicate, so precious and he swore silently that he would not let either of his lovers down.

He whispered soft incomprehensible words for Alex as he caressed him, soothed him, feeling the shivers run through him. The words suddenly became clear to him as he remembered Alex's shining eyes, "I love you," he said firmly, "We love you."

The body lying over him shuddered in a bone deep response to the words and he heard a soft sob.

"It will all be over soon. Remember we love you. We forgive you. Now you have to forgive me." He was sorry his beautiful lover had to be punished, but Walter's words came back to him, how much it would hurt them if Alex left. How much it would hurt all three of them. He steeled himself and smacked the defenceless bottom firmly.

"We love you," he said again, as he spanked the beautiful ass, "Don't ever leave us."

"It would break our hearts," he finished with sound smacks to the tender curve of the stinging bare bottom.

Alex was sobbing as he gently helped him down from his lap. Fox knelt down in front of him and kissed his wet cheeks soothingly. Suddenly they both found themselves enveloped in strong warm arms. They both turned into the strong chest for comfort.

Walter kissed both heads, "You both did very well," he congratulated them. "You both deserved to be punished but no more than that. Don't either of you ever think you don't deserve to be happy; you do and I promise you," he changed into his best A.D. voice, "I'm going to personally make sure you are." Both faces turned to him with blinding smiles, "In fact, I think we all deserve each other." He kissed both sets of upturned lips gently.

"Now, into the corner while I salvage our nice Valentines meal that you ruined."

Fox scowled insincerely at Walter as he helped Alex up but Alex was to drained to joke and followed Fox docilely to the corner as Fox lead him by the hand. Walter thought that, for punishment, they probably really should be in different corners but the sight of the two of them together, rosy pink bottoms facing the room persuaded him to be lenient.

He smiled as Fox wouldn't let Alex look away, firmly taking his chin and kissing pouty lips, before they lapsed into looking at each other, exploring bare torsos and faces with gentle hands. Neither of them strayed below the waist and Walter watched the surprisingly innocent display as they silently got to know each other.

He called them over when he'd rescued at least some of the dinner, joking that Alex, with his sweet tooth, had deliberately engineered the fight so that dinner was mostly ruined and he'd have more room for the fresh gateaux that was for dessert. They ate the meal in surprisingly companionable silence given that two of them were naked and all three at least partially aroused. He watched amused as his two young lovers snuck glances at him and each other as though reaffirming they were indeed all there and all this happy.

It was only natural when Fox got cream on his chin that Walter lean over and lick it off. It was equally only natural that Fox deliberately got some more on him so that, when he looked at Alex, he could only do the same. Despite Fox's protests it was equally natural that Walter scoop up a finger and rub it on his nose to lick off. And that Fox rub some over Alex's mouth and then the taste of cream was forgotten as they each lost themselves in the taste of each other.

***

Alex lay on his front on the bed, his hips raised with pillows, his legs spread invitingly apart as Fox prepared him with trembling fingers. Fox kissed the rosy, stinging bottom again and again as he stretched Alex's tight ass until he moaned, thrusting back on the tormentingly gentle fingers, begging for more into Walter's mouth as Walter kissed him thoroughly.

Fox pressed his fingers in deeply, stroking Alex internally causing him to break away from Walter's lush mouth and desperately suck in a breath. Fox moved away and up Alex's body, stopping to kiss Alex's shoulder before moving to press his full lips against Walter's delighting in the taste of both his lovers. Alex moved up behind him, kissing his neck and down his spine and Fox shivered in desire. Fox moved down Walter's beautiful body, kissing his chest before going down and taking Walter's throbbing erection into his mouth. Walter groaned at the feel of Fox's beautiful soft lips around him and again when Fox moaned around his cock when Alex moved between his thighs.

Alex gently parted Fox's rosy cheeks and ran his tongue between them teasingly gentle over Fox's sensitive flesh causing Fox to moan and writhe. Finally Alex pressed his tongue into Fox's sensitive flesh, thriving on the small noises Fox made, and Walter's corresponding groan, delighting in the pleasure he was sharing with his lovers as he slowly fucked Fox with his tongue.

He was brought out of his pleasure suddenly at a low growl and Fox pulled away from him, turning around, eyes gleaming, grin predatory.

"Enough teasing," he said roughly and Alex yelped as both his lovers pounced on him.

***

It was clear to Alex that despite what they said they obviously hadn't totally forgiven him as they were determined to drive him insane. That when Fox said enough teasing, he only meant enough teasing *him*. He moaned and pleaded against Walter's demanding mouth as Fox tormented his aching flesh with his tongue, not sucking, just caressing with that wickedly hot, wet, mobile tongue delicately torturing him occasionally supported by the deliciously soft wet lips kissing him gently. Finally Fox took pity on him and moved away, pushing him insistently back onto his stomach and he found himself in much the same position as before. Walter swallowed his heartfelt moan as Fox entered him slowly, filling him until he was sure he could feel him all the way to his heart. Walter finally moved away and behind Fox, taking hold of his hips firmly and keeping them still as he parted Fox's pink cheeks exposing his tender opening. He ignored the moans of his two young lovers as he held them still while he prepared Fox before thrusting agonisingly slowly into Fox's tight hot ass. He continued to thrust forward slowly, thrusting Fox firmly into Alex, but not frantically; careful of Alex beneath them both, driving them slowly crazy. Alex came first rubbing frantically into the pillows pulling the other two with him as he cried their names.

They fell down in a sweaty heap holding each other tightly.

***

Eternities later, Walter stirred, "I have a present for you two, as well," he said, "A holiday away from all this in the Caribbean. I thought it would help to bring us closer together, now I think it will just help us get to know each other better."

Fox and Alex smiled at him, thinking about the wonderful times they could have together before Fox slipped downstairs into the kitchen as Alex and Walter lay happily in each other's arms.

Fox returned and stood at the door watching them both. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess since your present is ruined Walter, you'd better share Alex's."

Alex looked up with his heart in his eyes, "You, you brought me a present?"

Fox nodded. "Well, I was thinking about Walter's, how his picture always represented home to him, and I thought..."

He stretched out his hand which held the present he'd been agonising over in the box earlier in the day, that he'd eventually taken out and hidden in the kitchen when he decided to hide it until he saw if Alex had got anything for him. Alex opened it with shaking hands and his eyes filled with tears when he saw the contents. It was a picture, framed just like Walter's, one Scully had taken of them a few weeks ago when they were sharing a rare joke, the three of them grinning at each other in harmony. Alex remembered how it had tugged at his heart that they couldn't have this sharing between them all the time but how that moment had given him hope for the future. He realised it must have had the same effect on Fox.

He looked up, his eyes filled with tears, "This is home for you know, Alex," Fox said firmly, "And for you too now, Walter. For all of us"

They clasped each other's hands tightly. Alex sniffed, and then let go, "I have a gift for you too," he said as he went downstairs, retrieving it from his jacket pocket where he'd left it when he'd seen just the gift for Walter from Fox.

He showed them two identical boxes and while Walter admired his emerald cufflinks, Fox opened the other box to find identical ones, just in diamonds.

Alex looked uncomfortable. "Well, I got these for you, Walter, because I wanted you to wear something that reminded you of me wherever you were." He glanced uncomfortably at Fox, "I didn't get you emeralds because I didn't know if you'd want to be reminded of me but... I got you the diamonds because, well, you have me. Forever. Even if I never see you again, you'll be with me always and I wanted to be with you too." He shrugged, embarrassed at the corny idea.

Fox reached over and kissed Alex gently. "You'll be with me forever. I want to have you with me always." He reached out and took one of Walter's emerald studs and replaced it with a diamond one, taking his own odd pair of jewels in his hand. "You," he touched the emerald stone, "will be with us both," he touched the diamond, "forever."

***

Walter looked down at his sleeping lovers much later. Alex's face turned to the photo of the only home he'd ever known and Fox clutching the small jewellery box in his hand. He glanced down at his own mismatched pair of jewels and chuckled softly. They were that all right. Mismatched, as different as emerald and diamond, but as he looked at them they looked absolutely perfect together. Oddly matched but oh so precious. Perfect.

 

E-mail me ...I would love to hear from you.  
http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
